


Mac Gets to Watch

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), JAG
Genre: Chastity Device, Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac takes her pets out to play... she gets to watch.</p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac Gets to Watch

Danny wasn't sure about this 'field trip' they would be taking. Sure, Harm and Mac were old friends of his. He trusted them, but this was a bit more than he was accustomed to.

Mac had fitted him with a device that locked him up tight. No, not his wrists or ankles. That would be much easier than this. This was uncomfortable and sexy at the same time.

What he hadn't known when Mac was locking his cock into a cage, was that she had already done the same to Harm. Obviously Harm had more practice walking in his or he was much better at hiding his discomfort. Danny was jumping when the cold sections of the metal brushed his legs.

At their destination, Mac asked Danny and Harm to strip down to their prescribed outfits. Admittedly, these outfits weren't much, just some conveniently placed leather straps. Again, being mostly naked in a club wasn't unusual, just the having his cock in a cage part was new.

He saw several people taking an interest in both Harm and himself as they knelt at Mac's feet, their caged cocks in plain view. A particularly interested woman even asked if he and Harm were being punished for something.

Mac smiled, relaxed and comfortable in her chair. "No. They are being trained," she replied smoothly.

The woman smiled back as though she knew something Harm and Danny didn't. Then she asked, "Are they available for play."

Danny couldn't see well, but was sure Mac nodded, because she then led them both, behind the new woman to a sweet little play room. The woman was curious why Mac had come along.

"I want to watch," she had said.

The room was small with a few toys placed near the center and a plush chair off to one side. Danny and Harm were told to stand before the new woman - who introduced herself as 'Mistress Ruby' - so she could look at them better.

When Mistress Ruby stroked the metal cage around his cock, Danny sucked in a breath. The sensation was amazing. "Oh, you're new, aren't you?" Ruby cooed. "Nice."

The next thing Danny actually remembered was kneeling between the woman's legs, tasting her, while Harm was charged with teasing her nipples. The scene was delicious and sexy, especially with Mac sitting in that plush chair, leg tossed over the arm, watching them play. Danny had never worked to get someone off while also unable to effectively handle himself. They sensations were making his head spin.

Afterward, once he and Harm were seated at Mac's feet again, listening to her praise them in a language Danny had yet to understand more than two words of. She praised their attentiveness and their performance. Mac was pleased with them and especially liked their cocks being caged. Danny felt his skin flush at the series of compliments. He shivered in anticipation when Mac told him he and Harm would be rewarded later.

"Trust me," Harm told him, "you'll enjoy that part."


End file.
